Love means Death
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Remake de Roméo & Juliette avec Allen et Lavi : deux peuples, les humains et les elfes ont signé un Pacte interdisant les relations entre les deux races. Cependant, quand les héritiers des 2 plus grandes familles tombent amoureux, que va t-il se passer ?


**Love means Death**

Prologue : Il y a très longtemps, le monde était déchiré par des guerres menées par deux espèces d'êtres vivants : les elfes et les humains. Cependant, en réalisant que ces guerres n'aboutissaient à rien mis à part au chagrin et au désespoir, les deux races décidèrent de signé un Pacte. Ce Pacte sera la preuve pour les générations futures, que les deux clans ; le clan Walker pour les humains et le clan Bookman pour les elfes, doivent coexister tout en évitant tout rapport avec les membres du clan opposé. Et ceci est très clairement expliqué dans le Pacte car, c'est le plus grand tabou cité dans ce document : Si un humain et un elfe commencent à nouer des liens affectifs qui dépassent le respect, une sanction irréversible sera alors appliqué - une sanction s'appliquant à toutes personnes et ce, quelque soit leur rang social... Et cette règle était très simple...

"Toutes personnes ayant des liens affectifs, en dehors du respect, seront punis par la peine de mort."

___________________________________________________________________________

« Allen ! » cria une voix féminine et d'âge mur. « Allen ! » répéta-t-elle encore plus fort. « Mais où est-il donc passé cet enfant ? » murmura t-elle par la suite.

A quelques mètres de là, caché dans les buissons, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années et aux cheveux blancs, regardait la femme crier un nom. Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant soupirer puis lorsqu'il l'a vit rentrer dans le manoir, il afficha un sourire de vainqueur : elle avait abandonné avant lui et maintenant, il était libre d'aller se balader. Etant à l'orée de la forêt, le jeune homme décida d'y aller se promener et donc, il s'aventura dans la profonde végétation. Le blandinet observait les différents végétaux composant la forêt qui l'entourait et un sourire d'enfant était dessiné sur son visage : être ainsi entouré de tellement de choses naturelles, des êtres vivants si banals et pourtant si beaux à la fois – cette simple vision le rendait heureux. Mais alors qu'il s'émerveillait de tous ces êtres vivants de couleur verte, un intrus s'immisça dans son champ de vision : une pointe d'orange vif était apparu au milieu de ces contrastes de vert. Cette couleur chaude l'attira irrémédiablement et il avança vers celle-ci avec précaution. Cependant, aucun doute n'y aucune peur n'apparaissait dans son esprit, il était totalement hypnotiser par cette couleur orange. A seulement quelques mètres de son objectif, celui-ci se souleva dans les airs et, devant ce phénomène plus qu'étrange, le jeune homme ne pu qu'avoir le réflexe de reculer de quelques pas. Cependant, il se stoppa net lorsqu'il vu qu'en réalité, l'objectif qu'il voulait atteindre, était la couleur des cheveux d'un jeune homme. Maintenant face à être humain, le blandinet écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un dans les forêt et qui plus est, quelqu'un avec des cheveux d'une telle couleur : c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose. Mais alors qu'il pensait ça, la vérité lui vint à l'esprit : avec une telle couleur de cheveux, cette personne ne pouvait être qu'un elfe ! C'est alors qu'il se mit à observer avec attention la personne qui se trouvait devant lui : il devait être légèrement plus vieux que lui, du moins si les elfes vieillissait de la même manière que les humains ; il avait un œil recouvert d'un bandeau quand à l'autre, il était d'un vert tout aussi hypnotisant que l'orange de ses cheveux ; ses traits étaient très masculins et pourtant fins et précis ; il avait quelques centimètres de plus que son observateur ; malgré ses vêtements, on pouvait très bien voir qu'il possédait une musculature plutôt bien développée. Mais alors que la blandinet détaillait chaque aspect du corps de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, celui-ci restait silencieux et observait lui aussi la personne qui se trouvait devant lui : des cheveux blancs, presque argentés, entourés le visage enfantin de l'albinos pour finalement retombé sur ses épaules ; ses yeux bleu gris étaient clair mais profond à la fois ; ses traits du visage étaient encore ceux d'un enfant et cela le faisait ressemblait à une jeune fille mais, malgré ce visage de poupon, le corps de celui-ci était très masculin : la musculature n'était pas aussi développé que celle du rouquin, cependant, il possédait de léger pectoraux.  
Face à face, les deux jeunes hommes s'observaient mutuellement, attendant sûrement que l'autre brise le silence. Au final, ce fut le rouquin qui décida de se lancer. Il afficha un sourire amusé et d'une voix rauque et chaude, il commença à adresser la parole au blandinet.

« Salut ! » dit-il avec joie. « Je m'appelle Lavi. » se présenta t-il en n'effaçant pas son sourire si joyeux et chaleureux.

Face à l'ouverture soudaine de ce dénommé Lavi, le blandinet se vit obliger de faire de même : après tout, se présenter lorsque quelqu'un l'a fait juste avant été l'une des premières bonnes manières qu'il avait appris durant sa vie.

« Ah... Bonjour... » répondit t-il, un peu tendu. « Je me nomme Allen. » se présenta t-il à son tour.  
« Enchanté, Allen. » fit Lavi en souriant. « Excuse la brusque remarque que je vais dire mais, tu as une couleur de cheveux bien étrange pour un enfant humain. » remarqua t-il.  
« Hein ?! » lâcha Allen, surpris par la franchise de son interlocuteur. « Euh... pas tant que ça. Il y a beaucoup d'humains aux cheveux blancs ou gris... » continua t-il. « Même si généralement, ils dépassent les 50 ans... » finit-il par murmurer.

Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que les elfes ont une ouïe beaucoup plus développé que celle des humains et Lavi pu très facilement entendre son murmure et, il éclata de rire. Le son sincère du rire du rouquin étonna Allen qui en resta bouche bée jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par comprendre qu'on se moquait de lui.

« Hey ! Tu es pareil ! Tu as aussi une couleur de cheveux étrange ! » répliqua Allen, un peu énervé.  
« Sauf que chez nous, les elfes, c'est normal comme couleur de cheveux. » commença le rouquin. « On naît naturellement avec une telle couleur de cheveux et y'a des tonnes d'elfes, ne dépassant pas les 10 ans qui ont les cheveux roux. » finit-il par dire sur un ton amusé qui avait pour effet de calmer un peu Allen.  
« Alors... » commença Allen. « Tu es vraiment un elfe ? » demanda t-il sur un ton calme car il avait lui-même remarqué que son énervement avait été stupide sur le moment.  
« Evidemment ! » répondit Lavi joyeusement. « Tout comme toi, tu es un humain. » continua t-il en souriant. « Cependant, c'est bien la première fois que j'en vois un et je dois dire que tu es assez différent que l'idée que je m'étais faite d'eux. » finit-il par avouer.  
« Vraiment ? » s'intéressa Allen. « Et tu pensais voir quoi en rencontrant un humain ? » demanda t-il.  
« Hum... » fit le rouquin en réfléchissant. « Quelqu'un de plus grand, plus musclé, plus malin... » commença t-il à dire. « En bref, comme dans les liv- »  
« Je ne suis qu'un adolescent ! C'est normal que je ne sois pas comme les hommes décrit comme dans les livres ! » le coupa le blandinet qui trouvait la description de Lavi, plutôt péjorative.  
« Hahaha. » rigola le rouquin. « Et contrairement à ce qui est dit dans les livres, tu es amusant. » finit-il par dire en s'avançant vers Allen. « Encore une fois, permets-moi d'être enchanté de te rencontrer, Allen. » dit-il en lui tendant une main.  
« De même. » murmura le blandinet en serrant la main de son interlocuteur.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient que cette poigné de mains était le prémisse de plusieurs évènements qui allaient amener cette rencontre à une tragédie mais, ils allaient le savoir bien assez vite alors... nous n'avons pas besoin de les presser.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien : de leurs plaisirs, de leur moment préféré de la journée, de ce qu'ils aimaient faire, de leur situation familiale et des tonnes d'autres choses. Au final, ils en virent à la déduction qu'ils avaient plusieurs choses en communs : ils s'étaient tous les deux échappés de la maison pour pouvoir profiter de la nature, ils aimaient lire, ils avaient des couleurs de cheveux étranges l'un pour l'autre et par-dessus toutes ces similitudes, il y en avait une qui était plus importante que toutes les autres...

« Tu ne sembles pas te soucier de parler avec un elfe tout comme moi, je ne me soucie pas de parler avec un humain. » dit Lavi en regardant Allen.  
« Oui, c'est vrai que cela m'importe peu mais... c'est peut-être parce que tu es le premier que je rencontre et que j'étais curieux. » répondit le blandinet.  
« Cela ne fait rien. » répliqua le rouquin. « Même si je suis le premier elfe que tu rencontres, tu n'as pas hésité à engager la conversation avec moi et ce, malgré que tu sois issue de l'une des grandes familles qui ont signé le Pacte. » continua-t-il. « Tu es vraiment intéressant. » finit-il par dire en affichant un doux sourire.  
« Si tu vas dans ce sens, tu es intéressant toi aussi vu que tu me parles et n'hésites pas à rire et sourire avec un humain. » répondit Allen, les joues légèrement roses à cause du sourire de son aîné.  
« Donc, nous avons encore un point en commun. On se trouve intéressant l'un l'autre. » en déduit le rouquin. « Et bien, il semblerait qu'on se ressemble beaucoup alors que nous ne sommes pas de la même race. Comme quoi, les préjugés qu'on entend sur les humains sont faux. » finit-il par dire en gardant son sourire qui avait fait rougir Allen.  
« Hum. Pareil pour les préjugés sur les elfes. Même si, il y a quelques points qui sont vrais. » fit le blandinet.  
« Vraiment ? Quoi par exemple? » demanda Lavi.  
« Voyons voir... tu souris pratiquement tout le temps. » commença Allen. « Tu parles beaucoup, tu es amical alors que je te rencontre pour la première fois et... » continua-t-il « tu as une couleur de cheveux vraiment captivante. » finit-il par dire en esquissant un petit sourire timide.

Lavi resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme captivé par le sourire discret qu'Allen lui avait offert puis, il reprit la parole.

« Une couleur de cheveux captivante ? C'est l'effet que mes cheveux te font ? » questionna le rouquin sur un ton taquin.  
« Et bien, oui. » avoua Allen, les joues roses. « Quand tu étais caché dans les buissons tout à l'heure, je voyais tes cheveux et leur couleur m'avait totalement hypnotisé. C'est pour ça que je marchais vers toi quand on s'est rencontré. » expliqua Allen, un peu gêné.  
« Je vois. » fit Lavi un avec un petit sourire sur le visage. « Tu veux peut-être les toucher ? » demanda-t-il avec prudence.  
« Hein?! » fit Allen en écarquillant les yeux. « Je peux... vraiment ? » dit-il avec hésitation.  
« Vas-y. » finit par dire le rouquin en s'asseyant sur le bout de bois où se trouvait déjà le blandinet.

Allen regarda quelques secondes l'elfe puis, dirigea doucement ses mains vers la tête de celui-ci. A seulement quelques centimètres des cheveux de feu, il s'arrêta, se demandant s'il faisait bien de faire ça mais, sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa conscience. Il approcha ses mains encore un peu et put sentir la douceur des cheveux de Lavi : ses cheveux de feu étaient doux et lisses comme du velours alors que lorsqu'on les regardait, on avait l'impression qu'ils nous brûleraient si on s'en approchait trop. Mais alors qu'Allen était concentré sur les cheveux de Lavi, celui-ci avait gardé son œil ouvert et il observait discrètement le visage de son cadet. Le visage d'Allen était éclairé de ce petit sourire qu'ont les enfants lorsqu'ils découvrent quelque chose et cela fit sourire le rouquin. Il trouvait Allen de plus en plus intéressant et en l'observant de si près, il put voir beaucoup mieux les différentes parties du visage du blandinet et, cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à maintenant : Allen était vraiment mignon et son visage ressemblait à celui d'un petit poupon. Mais son étude du visage d'Allen vint à sa fin lorsque celui-ci se recula légèrement et enleva ses mains des cheveux du rouquin, permettant à celui-ci de relever la tête.

« Et donc, ils sont toujours aussi captivants maintenant que tu les as touché ? » se moqua gentiment le rouquin.  
« Evidemment ! » répliqua Allen. « Même s'ils sont beaucoup plus doux que je l'imaginais, leur couleur est toujours aussi captivante et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. » finit-il par dire avec un air déterminé dans le regard.

Ce regard donna envie de rire au rouquin mais il se retint en voyant que son cadet était sérieux et qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'en moquer. Mais, il afficha un sourire amusé tout de même et au moment où Allen allait lui demander pourquoi il souriait ainsi, une voix étrangère retentit.

« Allen !! » cria la même voix féminine qui avait appelé le jeune homme quelques heures plus tôt. « Allen ! Viens ici tout de suite !! » continua-t-elle de crier.  
« Une connaissance ? » fit Lavi en entendant la voix.  
« Ma mère. » répondit Allen en se levant du tronc où ils étaient assis. « Je vais devoir y aller. » s'excusa-t-il. « J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer. » fit-il en lui tendant la main.  
« Moi aussi. » répondit Lavi en se levant et en serrant la main d'Allen.  
« Allen !!! » hurla la mère du jeune homme.  
« Au revoir ! » fit Allen en détachant sa main de celle de Lavi et en partant en direction de la voix.

Lavi regarda le jeune homme s'en aller en courant et, lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, il se rassit sur le tronc d'arbre en soupirant.

« Rahh » murmura ce dernier. « J'aurais dû lui donner rendez-vous un autre jour... » finit-il par lâcher en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Finalement, après s'être un peu calmé, Lavi se leva et se dirigea dans la direction opposée à celle où était partit Allen. A cet instant, son esprit n'était occupé que par une seule chose : il voulait revoir cet humain...

Le lendemain, Allen, bien décidé à rééditer sa performance de la veille, se cacha dans les buissons et attendit que sa mère arrête de l'appeler pour s'aventurer dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva à l'endroit où Lavi et lui avaient discuté la veille. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il était tout seul : la couleur chaude des cheveux de Lavi et son sourire chaleureux n'étaient pas présent pour redonner du baume au cœur au blandinet. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que le rouquin apparaisse dans l'immensité verte : il marchait tranquillement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Allen mais, il avait la tête baissait et semblait être perdu dans ses pensées et pour le moment, seul le blandinet avait remarqué sa présence. Cependant, mis à part rester où il était, rien ne vint à l'esprit d'Allen et lorsque le rouquin releva la tête et aperçut Allen, il arrêta sa marche, surpris.

« Allen ? » dit-il sur un ton pas très sûr de lui à cause de la surprise de le voir si tôt.  
« Je suis revenu. » répondit le jeune humain en souriant.

Lavi reprit sa marche et arriva aux côtés d'Allen en quelques secondes. Il afficha un sourire heureux et mit sa main sur la tête d'Allen en le regardant dans les yeux.

« J'ai cru que c'était un rêve mais, tu es bien là. » finit-il par dire tout en gardant son sourire qui montrait sa joie de voir le jeune homme encore une fois.

En sentant la main de Lavi sur sa tête et en voyant le sourire du rouquin, Allen sentit la température de son corps monté mais, il ne pu s'empêcher d'ignorer ce petit problème et de sourire discrètement.

« J'avais envie de te revoir. » chuchota le blandinet, les joues roses.  
« Moi aussi. » répondit Lavi en enlevant sa main de la tête d'Allen. « Alors, on marche un peu ensemble ? » demanda-t-il, vraiment content de voir le blandinet encore aujourd'hui.

Allen acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à marcher à travers la forêt, parlant encore une fois des choses banales de la vie dans chacune de leur race et de temps à autre, en parlant des différentes plantes qui les entouraient. Mais alors que les deux « amis » marchaient depuis déjà une bonne heure, ils arrivèrent devant un petit cabanon. Ils se demandèrent s'il y était habité et pour avoir leur réponse, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la cabane.

« Il semblerait que personne ne l'utilise. » fit remarquer Lavi après avoir ouvert la porte et avoir jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur.  
« Ca doit être un repère de chasseur, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda le blandinet en regardant à son tour.  
« Sûrement mais pour le moment, c'est l'endroit parfait pour qu'on puisse parler sans être déranger par quelqu'un ou bien pire, être surprit en train de parler ensemble. Après tout, même si nous on se fiche de ce Pacte, pour nos familles, c'est un écrit sacré. » commença le rouquin. « Alors, que dis-tu de faire un brin de ménage ? » demanda-t-il finalement avec un petit sourire.  
« Pourquoi pas. » répondit son cadet en lui offrant un sourire à son tour.

Très rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à ranger la cabane et à dépoussiérer tous les meubles afin de rendre le bâtiment un peu plus vivable. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils avaient terminé leur tâche et avaient pu s'asseoir sur une couverture qu'ils avaient posée sur le sol en guise de 'canapé'.

« Et bien, ça donne quelque chose de pas mal finalement. » fit Lavi en voyant la pièce rangée et ayant plutôt bonne figure.  
« Oui. » répondit Allen avec un sourire, bien content d'en avoir terminé. « maintenant, on aura notre petit coin à nous. » continua-t-il en regardant le rouquin.  
« Tu as tout à fait raison. » fit Lavi en le gratifiant d'un sourire qui fit légèrement rosir les joues du blandinet.

Mais alors que les deux jeunes hommes savouraient le fruit de leur dur labeur, une voix étrangère retentit.

« Maître Walker ! » cria une voix masculine. « Maître Walker !! » répéta-t-elle.  
« Mince ! » lâcha Allen en tournant la tête vers la porte d'entrée du cabanon. « J'avais oublié que j'avais un cours de piano. » continua-t-il en se levant. « Désolé, Lavi mais je vais devoir partir. » finit-il par dire.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un pas vers la porte de sortie, une main lui attrapa le poignet et avant qu'il ne puisse réalisait quoique ce soit, il s'était retrouvé dans les bras musclé de son aîné et dans l'incapacité totale de s'en échapper. Laissant d'abord place à la panique après avoir tenté de se libérer deux fois sans succès, il laissa très rapidement la place à la gêne et ses joues devinrent rouges comme des pivoines. Quelques minutes plus tard, les cris destinés à retrouver Allen s'arrêtèrent et Lavi desserra un peu son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. » dit-il d'une voix calme et chaude.

La blandinet écarquilla les yeux et la rougeur qui avait envahit ses joues se propagea sur son visage entier face au regard intense que le rouquin portait sur lui. Finalement, il baissa le regard, embarrassé et répondre à la pseudo déclaration de son aîné.

« Je n'en avais pas envie non plus... » murmura-t-il doucement.

Lavi fut surpris l'espace d'un instant puis sourit tendrement avant de reprendre la parole tout en changeant totalement de sujet pour ne pas embarrassé d'avantage son cadet. Ainsi, ils passèrent tout l'après-midi dans la cabane, assis sur la couverture et à parler encore et toujours de leurs loisirs et des cultures différentes des deux clans. Et lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître pour laisse place à la nuit, les deux amis se décidèrent de rentrer chez eux tout en se donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain.  
Le jour suivant, Allen disparut du manoir familial comme à son habitude ces derniers jours et s'engouffra dans la forêt pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la petite cabane que Lavi et lui avaient aménagé la veille. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris de voir que l'elfe était déjà arrivé mais surtout, il fut surpris par l'expression que celui-ci avait : en effet, Lavi était en train de lire un livre et l'expression qu'il abordait avait causé un arrêt involontaire du cœur d'Allen - son expression était à la fois sérieuse et belle : le simple fait de le voir aussi concentré dans quelque chose et de le voir sans sourire sur le visage le rendait encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était. Et ça, Allen l'apprit à ses dépends car, avant même qu'il ne le sente lui-même, son visage était en feu, son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré et son regard n'arrivait plus à se détacher du visage si impassible de Lavi. Mais alors que le blandinet était partit dans son monde, l'aîné remarqua la présence de celui-ci et il ferma son livre avant de tourner la tête vers son cadet et de lui offrir un sourire chaleureux qui n'arrangea pas le cas du jeune humain.

« Salut, Allen. » salua le rouquin.

Cependant, il n'eut pas de réponse et lorsqu'il remarqua le visage rouge de son ami, il fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du blandinet pour mettre une main sur le front d'Allen.

« Tu as de la fièvre ? » demanda-t-il machinalement en mettant son autre main sur son propre front. « J'en ai pas l'impression mais, tu es un peu chaud. Tu vas bien ? » questionna-t-il encore une fois en regardant son cadet d'un air vraiment inquiet.

Allen, qui avait repris ses esprits depuis que Lavi avait posé sa main sur son front, se décida finalement à parler.

« Ah ! Oui, je vais bien. » répondit-il rapidement. « Désolé, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » fit-il en se reculant légèrement pour mettre fin au contact qu'il avait avec Lavi. « J'ai vu que tu lisais quelque chose, c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet et essayer d'oublier le moment de vide total qu'il venait de vivre.  
« Ah ~ Ce livre ? » fit Lavi en allant prendre le livre qu'il avait fermer quelques secondes auparavant. « Juste un petit bouquin pour m'occuper. » expliqua-t-il en tendant l'ouvrage au blandinet.  
« Tu as dis que c'était juste pour t'occuper... ? » commença Allen en fixant la couverture du livre.  
« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda le rouquin, un peu étonné par la question d'Allen.  
« Mais c'est un livre vachement compliqué ! Même les hommes les plus instruit le trouve difficile à comprendre dans son intégralité ! » s'exclama Allen en regardant Lavi avec sérieux. « Et tu dis que c'est pour te divertir ?! » ré-enchérit-il.  
« Euh... oui. » répondit le rouquin, un peu surpris par le sérieux de son cadet.  
« Waouh... » fit le blandinet. « Ca veut dire que tu es génie ?! » s'exclama-t-il à nouveau en fixant son aîné avec respect.  
« Haha haha ! » rigola Lavi, amusé par la phrase et l'expression du blandinet. « Je fais partit de l'élite des elfes alors ce genre de livres, c'est du menu fretin pour moi. » répondit le rouquin en souriant à son cadet.  
« Vraiment ?! » fit Allen, surprit et dont on pouvait presque distingué des étoiles dans les yeux.  
« Ne sois pas si surpris. Je te rappelle que tout comme moi, tu fais partit de l'élite humaine. Après tout, tu es l'un des descendants de l'humain qui a signé le Pacte. » fit Lavi en esquissant un petit sourire. « Nous sommes sur le même rang et la simple raison pour laquelle ce livre est compliqué à comprendre pour les humains, c'est que ce livre a été écrit par un elfe et que notre façon de nous exprimer littérairement, est légèrement différente de celle des humains. » expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise où il était installé un peu plus tôt.  
« Hum... C'est vrai. » murmura Allen. « Mais alors, ça veut dire que si on essaye de réfléchir comme un elfe, le livre est simple ? » demanda-t-il en regardant son aîné.  
« Exactement. » répondit le rouquin en souriant. « Tu veux que je t'aide à le lire ? » lui proposa-t-il.  
« Tu ferais ça ?! » s'exclama le blandinet, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.  
« Evidemment. » lui répondit l'elfe en se levant de la chaise pour aller s'asseoir sur la couverture. « Viens à côté de moi, je t'aiderai au fur et à mesure. » finit-il par dire.

Allen n'attendit pas un instant et alla s'asseoir à côté du rouquin pour commencer la lecture de ce livre qu'aucun humain n'avait réellement comprit jusqu'à maintenant. Côte à côte, se frôlant de temps à autre et entendant la respiration de l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes étaient plus proches que jamais et pourtant, ils semblaient être à l'aise : comme si leurs places avaient toujours été là - à côté de cet autre homme...  
Cependant, comme toute bonne chose à une fin, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine lecture du livre, une voix différente de celle de la veille retentit au loin.

« Jeune Maître !!! » cria une voix féminine. « Jeune maître Lavi !!! » répéta-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de la cabane. « Maître Lavi !! » cria-t-elle encore une fois.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient arrêté leur lecture dès qu'ils avaient entendu la voix et Allen tourna la tête vers Lavi pour voir l'expression de celui-ci mais, il fut surpris de ne voir ni peur, ni anxiété : était-il le seul à avoir peur qu'on les découvre.

« Lavi, tu devrais y aller, non ? » dit-il doucement pour ne pas que l'elfe qui appelait Lavi l'entendent.  
« Tu veux vraiment me voir partir ? » questionna le rouquin sans regarder son cadet.  
« Hein ? » lâcha le plus jeune, un peu prit de court par la question du rouquin.  
« Tu veux me voir partir d'ici ? » redemanda Lavi en se tournant, cette fois-ci, vers Allen et en ancrant son regard dans celui de son cadet.

Comme hypnotisé par le vert émeraude de l'œil de son aîné, Allen se perdit légèrement dans ses pensées avant de laisser échapper un petit « non » qui soulagea l'aîné. Mais, malgré cette réponse, les deux jeunes hommes ne détachèrent pas leurs regards : ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, comme dans un monde différent et en oublièrent la personne qui appelait Lavi qui avait, quand à elle, abandonner sa recherche. Cependant, après quelques minutes, Allen commença à ressentir une légère gêne et il détourna la tête discrètement à droite. Mais cette réaction ne sembla pas vraiment plaire au rouquin qui posa sa main sur la joue droite du blandinet et tourna délicatement le visage de celui-ci dans sa position initiale pour finalement déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Complètement figé, le jeune humain écarquilla les yeux durant les quelques secondes que durèrent le petit smack que venait de lui offrir le rouquin. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de son cadet, Lavi ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé en voyant le visage de celui-ci. Ce rire sincère ramena Allen à la réalité et il fronça les sourcils, un peu énervé de voir Lavi se moquer de lui.

« Ne te moques pas ! C'est normal que je sois surpris ! » cria le blandinet, les joues rouges à cause de la honte et de la gêne.  
« Et, tu en as pensé quoi ? » demanda le rouquin en esquissant un sourire amusé en voyant le visage du jeune humain.  
« Tu... » commença Allen en s'arrêtant complètement, le visage devenant un peu plus rouge car il venait de se rappeler du petit smack qui venait d'avoir eu lieu.  
« As-tu détesté ? » questionna Lavi en remettant une mèche de cheveux d'Allen derrière l'oreille de celui-ci.  
« Euh... je... » s'embrouilla le blandinet, totalement embarrassé par les questions de son aîné et encore plus troublé par les gestes tendres que Lavi avait à son égard.  
« Alors ? » insista le rouquin en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Allen en sachant très bien que cela le gênerait d'avantage.

Mais alors qu'Allen était maintenant muet, le visage envahit par une rougeur intense et le regard sur le côté pour éviter de rencontrer celui de Lavi, un petit son imperceptible à l'oreille humaine sortit de sa bouche. Le rouquin sourit en entendit le mot que venait de prononcer son cadet : dans un tout petit murmure, il avait prononcé un « non » qui ne pouvait que réjouir son aîné. Lavi posa sa main sur la joue d'Allen pour la deuxième fois consécutive et la caressa doucement tout en murmurant un petit conseil à l'égard de son cadet.

« Ferme les yeux cette fois-ci. » lui conseilla-t-il.

Suite à ces mots, le rouquin déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle du blandinet et cette fois-ci, Allen ferma doucement les yeux, comme envoûté par la chaleur que lui procurait les lèvres de son aîné. Cependant, contrairement au premier baiser, il sentit quelque chose s'introduire dans sa bouche et caresser sa langue. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise et s'apprêta à repousser le rouquin mais, lorsqu'il sentit les bras musclés de celui-ci l'enlacer, il abandonna son idée et referma les yeux pour suivre les mouvements de son aîné. Ainsi, ils firent naître un baiser tendre qui devint de plus en plus passionné au fil des secondes et qui obligea Allen en s'accrocher à la chemise du rouquin. S'en suivit d'autres baisers, tous aussi passionnés les uns que les autres, qu'ils partageaient après quelques secondes de respirations. Et cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa descente pour laisser place à la Lune. Ils se quittèrent sur un dernier baiser et un petit « à demain » à peine audible de la part du blandinet qui était encore sous l'envoûtement des baisers de Lavi.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Lavi arriva au manoir des Bookman, plusieurs domestiques se précipitèrent vers lui avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Maître Lavi, félicitations ! » cria l'un d'eux.

Lavi fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr que s'être enfui de la maison méritait des félicitations. Il alla vers le domestique le plus près de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Voyons, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » fit le domestique, un peu surprit. « Monsieur votre père a annoncé vos fiançailles en début d'après-midi ! » s'exclama le servant, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux en entendant la phrase du domestique et sans même attendre plus d'explications, il se dirigea en grandes enjambés, vers le bureau de son père où il y débarqua en claquant la porte. Le père releva la tête, surprit par le bruit.

« Fais un peu moins de bruit, je te prie. » fit-il en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son père.  
« C'est quoi cette histoire de fiançailles ? » demanda Lavi, le regard envahit par l'incompréhension et une légère colère.  
« Tu viens à peine de l'apprendre ? » répondit le père, un peu surprit. « J'avais pourtant envoyé une domestique te le dire. » dit-il machinalement.  
« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! » s'énerva le rouquin.  
« Lavi, baisse d'un ton. » ordonna son père en abordant une expression sévère. « Tu as eu 18 il n'y a pas longtemps, il est tout à fait normal que tu te trouves une fiancée. » expliqua-t-il.  
« Oui, que 'je' trouve ! Et non pas que tu me trouves quelqu'un ! » répliqua le fils qui n'était pas décidé à baisser d'un ton. « Je refuse de me marier avec une fille que je ne connais pas ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ! » finit-il par dire en regardant son paternel dans les yeux.  
« Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu disais que tu t'en fichais totalement. » fit remarquer le maître des lieux. « Que s'est-il passé depuis ce temps-là, pour que tu changes d'avis ? » questionna-t-il.

Lavi et son père se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes, luttant presque l'un contre l'autre et finalement, le fils brisa cette connexion en rebroussant chemin et en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il jeta un bon nombre de livres par terre à cause de la colère. Finalement, il s'allongea sur son lit, le dos sur les matelas et avait posé son bras sur son visage après avoir fermer les yeux : plusieurs images d'Allen se succédaient dans son esprit et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage - le simple fait de penser au jeune homme le faisait se sentir mieux et oublier les désagréments de la vie. Cependant, il n'était pas prêt de laisser cette histoire de fiançailles durait trop longtemps - jamais il ne l'accepterai !

Le jour suivant, Allen arriva à la cabane, un sourire aux lèvres mais, celui-ci disparut bien vite lorsqu'il ne vu personne dedans. Il avança dans le cabanon pour finalement aller s'asseoir sur la couverture où le livre, que Lavi et lui avaient commencé à lire la veille, était encore posé. Il le prit dans ses mains et commença à tourner les pages sans vraiment lire le contenu : sans le rouquin à ses côtés, le lecture était soudainement plus fade et inintéressante. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, il finit par fermer le livre et soupira : Lavi n'était toujours pas là et il commençait à croire qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Il attendit quelques minutes de plus, porté par un petit espoir qui s'envola au fil des secondes et finalement, il sortit de la cabane. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, la regarda une dernière fois pour peut-être espérer voir Lavi débarquait au dernier moment mais, tout ceci ne semblait n'être plus qu'un rêve dans son esprit maintenant. Pourtant, il se rappelait bien lui avoir dit « à demain » la veille. Bien qu'il était encore sous le choc des baisers qu'ils avaient échangé, il était certain de lui avoir dit : chose qui rendit son moral au plus bas. Ne voyant aucune trace du rouquin, il finit par abandonner totalement et, une heure après son arrivée, il repartit à travers les bois pour rentrer chez lui, retourner dans ce manoir où se trouvaient les siens. Et alors que la blandinet avait maintenant disparu des alentours de la cabane, le jeune elfe déboula en courant devant la bâtisse pour ouvrir la porte rapidement et n'y voir que du vide... Il n'y avait personne : Allen n'était pas là. Le rouquin en profita pour reprendre son souffle, légèrement soulagé d'être arrivé avant le blandinet alors qu'il pensait être en retard. Cependant, tout comme Allen une petite heure auparavant, son soulagement se transforma petit à petit en tristesse et il commença à réaliser qu'Allen ne viendrait peut-être pas. Cependant, il était un peu plus résistant que son cadet et il attendit toute la journée durant, de voir apparaître la silhouette de son jeune amant sur le pas de la porte : chose qui n'arriva pas...  
Le jeune elfe ne se laisse pas abattre pour autant et le lendemain, il revint à la cabane et cette fois-ci, il arriva très tôt - il ne voulait pas manquer une éventuelle venue d'Allen dans les bois. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps car dans les minutes qui suivirent son arrivé, le blandinet pointa son nez, une expression d'appréhension sur le visage. Le rouquin laissa échapper un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'il vit le visage de son cadet mais, il disparut rapidement lorsqu'il vu la tête triste de celui-ci.

« Allen ? » demanda le rouquin en s'approchant du jeune humain.  
« Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir... » murmura le blandinet en regardant au sol pour ne pas affronter le regard de Lavi.  
« Tu croyais que j'allais t'en vouloir de n'être pas venu hier ? » questionna l'elfe en interprétant mal la phrase du blandinet.  
« Hein ? » fit Allen en relevant la tête brusquement. « C'est toi qui n'est pas venu, hier. » répondit-il en regardant son aîné avec incompréhension.  
« Je suis venu! » répliqua Lavi en prenant Allen par les épaules. « Certes, j'étais en retard mais, je suis bien venu... » dit-il en se calmant tandis qu'il voyait le visage surpris de son cadet.  
« Alors... on s'est loupé ? » en déduisit le blandinet, un peu surprit.

Lavi soupira, à la fois de soulagement et aussi d'avoir été aussi bête sur ce coup. Et à peine eut-il fini de soupirer qu'il attira Allen dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure argenté de son cadet avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune humain ne laissa pas un mot s'échapper mais ses joues trompaient ses pensées car elles avaient adopté une couleur rouge égale à celle des coquelicots.

« Tu m'as manqué... » chuchota le rouquin dans un souffle.

En entendant la phrase de son aîné, Allen ferma les yeux et mit ses bras autour du torse de celui-ci pour raccourcir la petite distance qui se trouvait encore entre leur deux corps.

« Toi aussi... » murmura-t-il à son tour.

A son tour, Lavi esquissa un sourire profita de l'étreinte qu'ils étaient en train de partager. Mais alors qu'ils profitaient de ce moment d'intimité, ils entendirent une voix au loin : elle appelait Lavi, encore une fois. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas et continuèrent de ne penser qu'au moment présent.

Malheureusement, cette erreur fut la première pierre de l'édifice qui s'écroulera d'un seul coup et causera une terrible tragédie pour nos deux protagonistes.

En effet, dans les secondes qui suivirent, la porte s'ouvrit et un domestique de Lavi apparut sur le pas de la porte. Le rouquin releva la tête et s'aperçut aussitôt de qui il s'agissait : il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait autour d'Allen et murmura un petit « ne bouges pas » presque inaudible et que le domestique n'entendit pas. Lavi fixant le serviteur dans les yeux avec une expression sévère.

« Rentres au manoir. » lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton sévère qui démontrait bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici.  
« Veuillez m'excusez, maître Lavi. » s'excusa le domestique en s'inclinant.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, l'intrus disparut en laissant un goût amer dans l'air. Lavi relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur Allen et s'en excusa.

« S'il répète ce qu'il a vu, je suis sûr qu'on est mal partit. » fit Lavi, inquiet.

La blandinet regardait le visage de son aîné sans dire un mot : il ne savait pas quoi dire - l'idée qu'une telle situation ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit et, rien que d'imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à Lavi si son père découvrait qu'il côtoyait un humain et qui plus est, un homme, lui donnait des sueurs froides. Lavi, quand à lui, s'inquiéter surtout pour leur avenir à tous les deux : avec les fiançailles qui avaient été annoncés il y a deux jours, il était certain qu'il se ferait soumettre à un interrogatoire de la part de ses parents et en particulier de son père qui voudra savoir qui était la personne avec qui il était dans la cabane. Et il savait très bien que s'il disait la vérité, il ne pourrait plus jamais voir Allen et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter : il avait déjà expérimenté de ne pas le voir pendant plus de 24 heures et il en avait tellement souffert qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Il se tourna finalement vers le blandinet et lui caressa la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. » le rassura-t-il en souriant tendrement. « Dès demain, je suis certain que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. » lui dit-il avant de lui faire un petit bisou sur le front. « Je te le promets. » finit-il par dire en regardant Allen dans les yeux.  
« Je te crois. » répondit le blandinet en esquissant un petit sourire tout de même inquiet. « Mais plutôt que de me promettre que tout sera réglé demain, promets-moi que tu reviendras me voir. » demanda le jeune humain.

La demande d'Allen surprit un peu Lavi mais, le simple fait de savoir que son cadet ressentait la même chose que lui, le rassuré totalement. Il rapprocha son visage de celui du blandinet et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire pour y faire naître un baiser tendre et scellant la promesse qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, il regarda son cadet une dernière fois et lui sourit : il n'avait besoin d'aucun mot pour faire comprendre à Allen que ce baiser n'était pas banal mais qu'il renfermait une promesse plus qu'importante. Le blandinet lui sourit en retour et, sur cette dernière marqua d'affection, le rouquin quitta la cabane pour rattraper le domestique qui les avait vu ensemble pour tenter de dénouer le quiproquo ou du moins, pour faire croire qu'il en s'agissait un...  
Malheureusement, Lavi n'arriva pas à rattraper le domestique à temps et en seulement quelques heures, la rumeur comme quoi le jeune maître voyait une jeune femme en cachette se répandit dans toute la demeure et arriva aux oreilles du Maître des lieux. Bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, le paternel du rouquin se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci pour finalement arriver devant la porte.

« Lavi, j'ai a te parler. » annonça le père en tentant d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée. « Ouvre-moi. » ordonna-t-il.  
« Si tu as des questions à poser, dis-les, j'entends très bien. » répondit Lavi sur un ton semblant impassible.  
« Pour qui me prends-tu ?! » gronda le paternel. « Je ne suis pas un vulgaire domestique, ouvre cette porte immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-il un ton sérieux.

Lavi posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte avant de repartir s'asseoir sur son lit. Le père entra dans la chambre et regarda son fils avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Je comprend mieux ta réaction de l'autre jour, maintenant. » fit le père en souriant à son fils.  
« Comment ça ? » répondit le rouquin en faignant l'innocence.  
« Ne fais pas l'idiot, je te prie. » commença le père. « J'ai entendu la rumeur qui court sur une relation que tu entretiendrais avec une jeune femme. » continua le père.  
« Une jeune femme ? » pensa Lavi en fronçant les sourcils. « Et ? » dit-il à voix haute.  
« Si tu as refusé ces fiançailles, c'était parce que tu avais déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie, n'es-ce pas ? » demanda le maître des lieux.  
« Peut-être. » dit vaguement Lavi.  
« Je suis certain que c'est pour cela. » répondit le père en s'asseyant sur une chaise se trouvant à côté du bureau de Lavi. « Alors, dis-moi, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » questionna-t-il.  
« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te le dire. » répondit le rouquin en prenant son livre et en continuant sa lecture.  
« Arrête de faire l'enfant. » fit le paternel. « Le domestique qui vous a surpris m'a dit qu'elle était richement habillé alors je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une héritière d'une grande famille. » continua-t-il. « Donc, je te demande de qui il s'agit. » expliqua-t-il.  
« Si c'est pour organiser des fiançailles entre nous, je t'arrête tout de suite. » fit Lavi en relevant la tête pour regarder son père. « Nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous marier pour le moment et notre relation ne va pas plus loin que des rencontres dans la forêt. » expliqua le jeune homme.  
« Comment ? » s'étonna le père. « Tu cours après une fille et pourtant, tu n'es pas allé plus loin ? » continua-t-il. « Tu me déçois mon fils. » finit-il par dire sur un ton taquin.  
« Oh, arrête. » répondit le rouquin en s'énervant un peu. « Contrairement à toi, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge. » répliqua-t-il.  
« Faudrait peut-être que tu essayes, ça te destressera peut-être. » répondit son père sur un ton moqueur qui exaspéra son fils.  
« Allen n'est pas comme ça ! Il n'est pas du genre facile ! » répliqua le jeune elfe, prit par un excès de colère mélangé à l'exaspération.

On entendant la phrase de son fils, le Maître du manoir se figea. En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, le rouquin écarquilla les yeux et baissa les yeux discrètement pour tenter d'éviter de croiser le regard de son paternel.

« Allen... » répéta le père. « C'est un nom d'homme. » gronda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le père se leva de la chaise et s'approcha du lit de son fils pour toiser celui-ci d'un regard sévère.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que la personne que tu courtises est un homme. » fit-il sur un ton grave.  
« Et si c'était le cas ? » répondit le rouquin sans regardait sans père.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes qui mit mal à l'aise le rouquin. Sentant bien que la situation n'allait pas changer ainsi, il tourna légèrement la tête vers son père pour voir qu'elle expression il adoptait. Cependant, ce qu'il vit à cet instant, ce fut le poing de son père qui atterrit avec force sur son visage, faisant ainsi lâcher le livre que le rouquin avait dans ses mains et lui faisant tourner le visage à quatre-vingt degrés. Choqué par ce geste, le jeune elfe gardait les yeux écarquillés : c'était bien la première fois que son père osé lever la main sur lui.

« Comment oses-tu me déshonorer ainsi ? » prononça le père sur un ton remplit de colère.

Se reprenant un peu, Lavi osa tourner la tête vers son paternel et le spectacle qu'il vit le surprit encore plus. Le visage de son père était envahit par une tristesse et une colère indéfinissable. Le rouquin serra les dents en voyant cette réaction puis baissa les yeux sans dire un mot. Même s'il voulait s'excuser, il ne pouvait pas : il ne pouvait pas renier sa relation avec Allen et ce, même si cela devait faire du mal à son père.

« Je crois avoir été un peu trop gentil avec toi. » fit le paternel. « Je t'ai toujours accordé tout ce que tu désirais et ne t'ai jamais rien demandé en retour si ce n'est du respect... » continua-t-il. « Et toi, tu me remercies en draguant une personne du même sexe ! » finit-il par dire en haussant le ton.

Le père fronça les sourcils en voyant que son fils ne réagissait pas à ses phrases puis l'attrapa par le col pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Regardes-moi quand je te parles ! » hurla son père. « Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu sois un lâche ! » continua-t-il en le fusillant du regard. « Alors écoutes-moi bien, je vais faire rentrer dans ta petite tête que cette relation n'a aucun avenir... » dit-il. « Et tu épouseras la personne que je t'ai choisis ! » finit-il par dire en lâchant son fils et en lui assenant un deuxième coup de poing au visage.

Cette fois-ci encore, Lavi ne laissa pas un seul bruit sortir de sa bouche : il ne voulait pas paraître faible face à son père. Même s'il sentait un goût de fer dans sa bouche, signifiant que le coup qu'on venait de lui assener était fort et qu'il l'avait fait saigner, il ne s'avouerait jamais faible. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait offrir à son père à ce moment. Cependant, comme le rouquin ne prononça par un mot face aux menaces de son père, celui-ci s'énerva encore plus et enchaîna sur un autre coup de poing qui fut, très rapidement, suivit par une bonne dizaine d'autres coups. Le Maître du manoir s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que le visage de son fils était en sang et il serra les dents avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie de la chambre. Il s'arrêta devant, la main sur la poignée et, sans lancer un regard vers le rouquin, il lui dit ses dernières pensées.

« Lavi, je t'interdis de retourner dans cette forêt. » ordonna-t-il sur un ton ferme.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, le père sortit de la pièce en laissant son fils seul. Le jeune elfe se releva douloureusement du lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage afin de nettoyer le sang qui l'avait envahit. Il s'arrêta un instant, et releva la tête pour voir son visage à moitié en sang dans le miroir : un visage abordant un regard vide... Le rouquin soupira en continuant à se laver le visage doucement pour éviter de se faire trop mal puis prit une serviette et se l'essuya avec précaution. Lorsqu'il écarta la serviette et vit qu'elle était maculée de sang à son tour, il le jeta, légèrement énervé que cela soit inutile puis retourna dans sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur son lit et reprit son livre. Cependant, bien que les mots étaient sous ses yeux, il n'avait aucune envie de lire - il pensait seulement au meilleur moyen de mettre fin à toute cette histoire...  
Le lendemain, Allen attendait dans la cabane, inquiet par ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Il était venu un peu plus tôt à cause de cette inquiétude et faisait maintenant les 100 pas dans la pièce. Et alors qu'il commençait à imaginer des scénarios stupides, il entendit la porte grinçait et il se retourna vers celle-ci pour voir Lavi. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage de son aîné : il était boursouflé par endroit, plusieurs bleus et coupures se distinguaient. En voyant ça, Allen se précipita aux côtés du rouquin.

« Lavi, qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'écria la blandinet.  
« Je n'ai pas pu rattraper le domestique hier et mon père a découvert le pot au rose. » avoua Lavi en souriant faussement. « Et ... on va dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je côtoie un homme... »  
« Mais alors, tu ne devrais pas être là ! » s'exclama le blandinet, le visage envahit d'une expression de peur et d'inquiétude.  
« Je me suis enfui du manoir. » répondit le rouquin en souriant. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? » dit-il en mettant sa main sur la joue d'Allen. « Et puis, il ne sait pas que tu es humain alors, ce n'est pas grave - juste une petite fessée. » rigola-t-il.

Allen regarda son aîné sans que son visage ne change d'expression : il était toujours inquiet et il savait que même si, pour le moment, son père n'avait pas découvert qu'il était humain, ça ne serait tarder. Le jeune humain se mordit la lèvre inférieure et mis sa main sur celle de Lavi pour l'enlever. Ce geste surprit le jeune elfe qui fronça les sourcils.

« Il serait peut-être préférable qu'on ne se voit plus... » fit Allen en regardant le rouquin.  
« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes encore ? » demanda l'aîné.  
« S'il découvre que je suis humain, ton père risque de ne pas être si indulgent la prochaine fois alors, il faudrait mieux qu'on arrête de se voir. » déclara le cadet d'une voix légèrement basse.  
« Tu es fou ?! » s'exclama l'elfe. « Je n'ai aucune envie d'être loin de toi ! » continua-t-il en prenant Allen par les épaules. « Tu ne penses pas vraiment ça, pas vrai ? » finit-il par demander.  
« Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi, moi non plus. Mais... » commença le blandinet. « mais je ne veux pas te revoir avec de nouvelles blessures à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre... » continua-t-il. « Et puis, c'est préférable pour- »

Allen ne put terminer sa phrase car Lavi venait de voler ses lèvres avec douceur. Le cadet ferma les yeux et mit ses bras autour du torse musclé de son aîné, ce qui déclencha une accentuation du baiser de la part du rouquin. Sur le moment, son esprit était totalement vide et Allen ne remarqua pas que son aîné l'avait entraîné sur la couverture. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il le baiser prit fin et qu'il vit furtivement le visage du rouquin avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il sentit que ses vêtements étaient de moins en moins serrés et il comprit très rapidement que Lavi était le coupable. En effet, celui-ci défaisait avec dextérité et délicatesse, chaque vêtement couvrant le corps blancs, doux et vierge de son cadet. Cependant, le jeune humain ne contestait pas, au contraire, il savait que depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés, ils voulaient en arriver là. Sentant bien qu'Allen n'allait pas émettre d'objections s'il allait plus loin, Lavi glissa sa main dans le sous-vêtement du jeune humain, lui arrachant ainsi un gémissement de plaisir. Le rouquin mit fin au baiser pour jouer avec différentes parties du corps de son cadet, rendant la respiration du blandinet, saccadé et entrecoupé de gémissements de plaisirs. Après avoir assez joué pour que le corps blanc d'Allen soit brûlant, le rouquin revint poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme : un jeune homme qui lui offrit un baiser plus passionné que jamais à cause de l'excitation. Et cette sensation passa du jeune humain à l'elfe : Lavi mit rapidement fin à ce baiser pour écarter un peu les jambes de son cadet et de s'infiltrer avec douceur à l'intérieur de son cadet qui poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir. A cause de va et vient du rouquin, des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux du blandinet qui tentait désespérément à s'attacher au dos de son aîné : cependant, il ne fit que lui laisser quelques griffures. Et après quelques minutes de plaisir, celui-ci vint à son apogée dans un dernier effort du rouquin qui fit couler les larmes qu'Allen gardait aux coins des yeux jusqu'à maintenant. Suite à ce dernier effort, Lavi posa son front sur celui d'Allen et regarda son cadet dans les yeux en esquissant un sourire.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet en voyant les larmes du blandinet.

Allen acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête mais ses yeux démontrer tout de même un peu de douleur et pour lui éviter d'en ressentir plus, Lavi s'écarta de lui pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Il prit son cadet dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur le front avant de poser son menton sur la tête d'Allen.

« Pardon. » murmura-t-il.  
« Non... Ne t'excuse pas... » répondit le jeune humain. « Je suis content. » dit-il. « Je pense que c'est juste normal... après tout, l'anatomie d'un homme n'est pas prévu pour ça à l'origine... » finit-il par dire.

Lavi resta silencieux un petit moment pour s'excusa à nouveau tandis qu'Allen affichait un petit regard triste : il ne voulait pas que son aîné se sente coupable mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire que malgré la douleur ressentit, il avait aussi découvert un plaisir intense mais ça, il était trop gêné pour lui dire... Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent donc silencieux et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cependant, contrairement à la façon dont il s'était endormi, Lavi se réveilla de façon totalement différente : il était seul. Il se releva pour se retrouver en position assise et regarda autour de lui pour remarquer que la pièce était totalement vide - Allen n'était nulle part. Lavi ressentit une légère déception en pensant que le blandinet était partit sans lui dire au revoir et malgré ça, il chercha un indice indiquant que l'humain n'était que sortit pour quelques minutes. Cependant, le rouquin ne trouva rien et le seul souvenir concret que son cadet lui avait laissé, c'était les griffures qui ornaient son dos - réminiscences du moment de passion qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble... Lavi mit une main sur l'une des griffures et ferma les yeux, repensant aux différentes expressions qu'Allen avait adopté durant les dernières heures qu'ils passèrent ensemble mais, celle qui revenait le plus souvent était celle de la douleur. Lavi ouvrit les yeux et se demandait si ce n'était pas justement à cause de ça qu'Allen était partit... L'esprit un peu embrouillé à cause de la disparition soudaine du blandinet, le jeune elfe soupira puis entreprit de s'habiller avant de repartir en direction de son manoir pour y regagner sa chambre et ce, dans la plus grande discrétion possible.  
Cependant, la crainte de l'elfe ne fit que grandir au fil des jours suivants car Allen ne se présenta à aucun des rendez-vous habituels et ce, durant toute une semaine. Lavi continuait de se faufiler hors du manoir en douce, dans l'espoir de revoir son amant mais, tous les jours, il revenait avec une flamme d'espoir de plus en plus petite... Et alors que l'idée de ne plus aller à la cabane commençait à apparaître dans son esprit, après une semaine d'attente, ce que Lavi attendait depuis si longtemps (nda : de son point de vue) était enfin arrivé : Allen était à la cabane. Cependant, son apparence était différente de celle de la semaine suivante : Ses cheveux était plus court qu'auparavant, son visage abordait quelques blessures et son bras gauche était soutenu par une atèle. Lavi le rejoignit rapidement et sans même qu'il est eu le temps de demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, il vit un sourire s'affichait sur le visage de son cadet.

« Désolé pour le retard. » fit le blandinet d'un ton joyeux.  
« Le retard... » répéta Lavi, incrédule. « Tu n'es pas venu pendant une semaine ! » dit-il.  
« J'ai eu un petit contretemps. » répondit Allen en montrant son bras.  
« Petit contretemps ? Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! » répliqua le rouquin. « Qu'es-ce que tu as fais pour te faire ça ? » questionna-t-il.  
« Euh... Comme je ne supportais pas que tu sois le seul à recevoir les répercutions de notre relation... » commença le blandinet. « j'ai avoué à mon père que je fréquentais un homme, moi aussi. » continua-t-il. « Et faut croire que nous avons un autre point en commun... nos pères sont très attachés aux valeurs morales. » finit-il par dire sur un ton léger.

Lavi resta sans voix face à la révélation d'Allen et il finit par sourire puis lâcher un petit rire amusé, surprenant ainsi son cadet. Et après quelques secondes, il prit le blandinet dans ses bras et ferma les yeux pour profiter de la présence d'Allen près de lui.

« Imbécile. » murmura-t-il.  
« Faut croire qu'on a encore un point en commun. » répondit le jeune humain en mettant son bras valide autour du torse de son aîné.  
« Je n'aurai jamais eu cette idée. » commença l'elfe. « Tu es le seul à être si fou pour penser à ça. » continua-t-il.  
« Mais tu es assez fou pour t'enfuir de chez toi tous les jours pour me voir. » répliqua le cadet. « Ca revient au même. » continua-t-il. « Avec un tel acte, je suis certain que tu m'aimes et ça me rend le plus heureux du monde. » avoua-t-il.  
« C'est pour ça que tu es idiot - même sans ça, je sais très bien que tu m'aimes. » répliqua le rouquin. « Tu n'avais pas à te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour me prouver ton amour. » finit-il par dire.  
« J'en avais besoin pour te le dire... de façon détourné. » répondit le blandinet.  
« Pourquoi de façon détourné ? » demanda Lavi en se reculant légèrement pour voir le visage d'Allen.  
« Parce que c'est gênant de le dire, tout simplement. » répondit le cadet, les joues rouges.

Lavi afficha un sourire en voyant les joues rougies du jeune humain et il posa une main sur l'une de ces joues.

« Allen, je t'aime. » déclara-t-il en regardant son cadet dans les yeux.

Les joues du jeune homme, jusqu'à lors légèrement rouge, devinrent rouge écarlate et cette rougeur envahit le reste de son visage. En voyant ce spectacle plutôt amusant, Lavi sourit et fit glisser sa main jusqu'au cou d'Allen et stoppa sa main sur un suçon encore visible.

« Tu vois que c'est simple à dire. » dit-il. « Il suffit d'être sincère avec ses sentiments et ça sort tout seul. » expliqua-t-il. « Alors, qu'as-tu à dire ? » finit-il par murmurer.

Le blandinet se mordit la lèvre inférieure et après quelques secondes d'hésitation où son regard se dirigeait une fois à droite, une fois à gauche, il fixa le visage de Lavi avec toute la confiance en lui qu'il avait à ce moment-là.

« Lavi... je... » commença le blandinet. « Je... » hésita-t-il tandis que Lavi le regardait avec espoir. « Je... t'aime... » finit-il par dire dans un murmure et le visage totalement envahit par la gêne.

Le rouquin afficha un grand sourire en ayant entendu ces mots et se rapprocha d'Allen pour lui voler un baiser tendre et doux qu'Allen ne refusa pas. Mais alors que les deux jeunes hommes profitaient de la présence de l'un et l'autre, ils n'auraient jamais cru que ce jour, qui semblait pourtant magnifique, serait en réalité, le dernier jour de leur existence...

En effet, dans les bois, deux domestiques marchaient en direction de la cabane. Cependant, ces deux domestiques venaient chacun d'un côté opposé : l'un venait du manoir Walker, l'autre du manoir Bookman. Et tandis que les deux amants s'embrasser sans penser à ce qui allait se passer, les deux domestiques commencèrent à crier le noms de leur Maître respectif.

« Maître Allen / Lavi !! » crièrent les deux domestiques.

Entendant la voix des deux domestiques, Allen et Lavi écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils arrêtèrent tout acte sentimental et se regardèrent, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et de peur.

« Qu'es-ce qu'on fait, Lavi ? » demanda le jeune humain, inquiet.

« D'après le son de leur voix, ils sont encore loin. » remarqua le rouquin. « Nous devrions pouvoir partir avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la cabane. » expliqua t-il.

« Et si on les croise ? » s'inquiéta Allen.

« Tant qu'ils ne nous voit pas ensemble, on ne risque rien. » le rassura Lavi en le regardant dans les yeux. « Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est rentrer chez toi sans te retourner. D'accord ? » demanda-il.

Allen acquiesça d'un petit geste de la tête et Lavi lui sourit en guise de récompense. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent une dernière fois et l'aîné remit une mèche de cheveux blanche derrière l'oreille de son cadet.

« Fais attention à toi. » murmura t-il. « Et reviens-moi. » finit-il par dire avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'une des joues chaudes d'Allen.

« Toi aussi… » répondit faiblement le blandinet en fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce dernier contact.

Cependant, alors qu'ils voulaient tenter de faire durer cette scène le plus longtemps possible, les voix des domestiques les ramenèrent à la réalité et ils se séparèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et Lavi en sortit le premier : il regarda rapidement dans les alentours de la cabane et ne vit personne alors il avança sortir totalement de la maison.

« Maître Lavi !! » s'écria l'un des domestiques.

Le jeune elfe se retourna vivement sur sa gauche et y vit l'un des domestiques du manoir Bookman. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de le voir ici : il était pourtant sûr qu'il était plus loin que ça. Et à cause de cette surprise de taille, il en oublia le problème initial : personne ne devait le voir avec Allen… A ce moment-là, n'ayant entendu aucune indication de son aîné, Allen passa la porte à son tour. Lavi se retourna vivement et fronça les sourcils en voyant que le blandinet était sortit de la petit maisonnette : c'était fichu !

Le domestique des Bookman écarquilla les yeux en voyant le jeune humain et il redirigea son regard vers son Maître, pas très sûr de comprendre.

« Maître Lavi… » commença t-il. « Que signifie tout ceci ? » demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Cependant, alors que le rouquin pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, celle-ci s'envenima avec l'arrivé du deuxième domestique.

« Maître Allen ! » s'écria t-il en voyant son maître devant la cabane.

Le domestique des Walker regarda rapidement la scène et, en voyant le domestique des Bookman qui portait le blason de la famille Elfique, il fronça les sourcils.

« Maître Allen, ces elfes vous ont-ils importunés ? » demanda t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

« Hein ? » lâcha le blandinet. « Non ! » dit-il brusquement. « Nous ne faisions que parler. » répondit-il.

« Vraiment ? » fit le domestique, étonné.

« C'est exact, nous ne faisions que parler. » confirma Lavi en se tournant vers le domestique humain. « N'allez pas imaginer des choses déplacées. »

« Excusez-moi. » fit l'humain en s'inclinant légèrement.

Bien que le domestique des Walker semblait avoir cru cette histoire, le domestique elfique ne semblait pas du même avis : après tout, il avait vu cet humain sortir de la cabane juste après son Maître et, en plus de ça, l'expression qu'avait affiché Lavi au moment où il avait vu sa présence montrait bien que l'héritier des Bookman ne voulait absolument pas que quelqu'un les voit ensemble. C'est alors que la rumeur courant dans le manoir Bookman lui revint en mémoire 'Depuis une petite semaine, il était dit que le jeune Maître fréquentait un homme.'. A cet instant, le domestique de Lavi écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortait… du moins, pendant quelques secondes.

« Maître Lavi… Excusez ma curiosité mais… » commença t-il. « Se pourrait-il que cet humain soit la personne que vous côtoyez ? » demanda t-il, le regard rempli de stupéfaction.

Lavi, qui était dos à son domestique, resta silencieux. Allen ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant la question du domestique et tourna rapidement la tête son aîné. Cependant, ce qu'il vit à ce moment-là, ce fut un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, Allen avait vu plusieurs facettes de Lavi : son sérieux ; sa concentration ; ses petits airs mesquins ; ses taquineries ; son désir ; son plaisir ; son inquiétude ; sa jalousie ; son égoïsme et bien évidemment, son amour. Mais, à cet instant, le visage de Lavi n'exprimait aucune de ces facettes – son visage était vide. L'elfe aux cheveux de feu se retourna vers son domestique avec un visage impassible et le toisa de son œil vert.

« Et si c'était le cas ? » finit-il par dire après un long silence.

Le domestique tourna son regard vers Allen et le regarda quelques secondes.

« Des cheveux argentés, un corps frêle, une peau blanche… » énuméra t-il. « C'est la description que nous avait donné le domestique qui vous avez surprit il y a une semaine de cela… » expliqua t-il. « Jeune Maître ! » finit-il par dire sur un ton sérieux et le regard déterminé. « Veuillez me pardonnez mais cet acte constitue une violation du Pacte et je me voit dans l'obligation de le divulguer à votre Père. » annonça t-il.

Lavi resta indifférent face à l'annonce de son domestique. Quand à Allen, son cœur aurait pu s'arrêter sur le champ s'il avait été plus vieux : la phrase que venait de prononcer ce domestique venait de rendre réalité sa plus grande peur – ils s'étaient fait découvrir et maintenant, il allait perdre Lavi à jamais…

« Une violation du Pacte ?! » répéta l'autre domestique. « Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda t-il, inquiet.

« Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas compris mais, votre maître et mon maître entretiennent une relation interdite par le Pacte. » se contenta de dire l'elfe.

« C'est impossible voyons ! » répliqua l'humain. « D'après votre blason, vous faîtes partit de la famille Bookman, celle qui a signé le Pacte du côté des Elfes et mon Maître fait partit de la famille Walker, celle qui a signé le Pacte du côté des Humains ! C'est tout à fait impossible qu'ils osent briser le Pacte ! Ils connaissent les conséquences mieux que personne ! » cria t-il.

« Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous expliquer le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient contredis mon hypothèse ? » questionna l'elfe. « De plus, nous les avons déjà surprit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. » avoua t-il.

« Jeune Maître… ce n'est pas vrai, n'es-ce pas ? » demanda l'humain en regardant Allen.

Allen resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il regarda discrètement son aîné et se rappela de la phrase qu'il avait prononcée quelques minutes auparavant 'Et si c'était le cas ?' – alors le rouquin se fichait qu'ils soient découverts ? Il ne voulait pas mentir ? Le blandinet hésita un instant puis déglutit avant de regarder son domestique d'un air déterminé.

« A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je été frappé si durement par mon Père ? » dit-il. « Pourquoi ai-je été enfermé dans un cachot pendant une semaine ? » continua t-il. « Ca ne pouvait être qu'à cause d'une chose de ce genre, non ? » finit-il par dire, surprenant les trois personnes présentent.

En effet, le visage du rouquin avait retrouvé une expression humaine en entendant la deuxième question de son cadet. Il ne lui avait pas dit que c'était parce qu'il s'était fait enfermé qu'il n'avait pas pu venir : pour lui, c'était juste à cause de ses blessures. Lavi se tourna vivement vers Allen, les sourcils froncés et voulant absolument lui adresser la parole pour mettre au clair cette situation mais, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment… Quoique, au final, n'avaient-ils pas déjà avoué toute la vérité ? Quelle différence cela ferait qu'il se montre doux à l'égard d'Allen maintenant ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il en vient à une conclusion très simple : Aucune. Il rejoignit donc son cadet dans le silence et, sous les regards surpris des deux domestiques qui se demander ce qui allaient se passer, il prit lui prit la main doucement. Ce geste surprit Allen qui tourna la tête vers Lavi et à ce moment-là, il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres du rouquin sur les siennes. Les domestiques affichaient une expression bien complexe qui était un mélange de surprise, de tristesse et de dégoût : ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les deux amants s'affichent ainsi. Lavi se montra tout de même raisonnable et il se sépara d'Allen après quelques secondes pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras tout en regardant les deux domestiques.

« Maintenant que vous avez eu la preuve que nous nous aimons, allez donc dire à vos Maîtres ce que vous venez de voir ! » ordonna t-il sur un ton déterminé et énervé. « Mais sachez bien une chose, nous connaissons déjà la punition qui nous est réservé alors, pas besoin de revenir pour nous l'annoncer. Nous y ferons face au moment voulu. » finit-il par dire avant d'entraîner Allen avec lui dans la cabane.

Dans un silence de mort (nda : c'est le cas de la dire ! ^^'), les deux domestiques se toisèrent du regard quelques secondes puis revinrent sur leurs pas en direction de leur manoir respectif et ce, dans le but d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle à leur Maître.

Pendant ce temps-là, Allen et Lavi étaient dans la cabane : Allen s'était assis sur la chaise, le regard perdu tandis que Lavi regardait celui-ci d'un air coupable. Après quelques minutes de silence, le rouquin se décida à le briser : il s'agenouilla devant le blandinet et mit ses mains sur les siennes.

« Allen, pardonne-moi. » s'excusa t-il. « J'ai été égoïste et j'ai foutu en l'air nos chances de pouvoir rester en vie… Pardonne-moi. »

Allen reprit ses esprits en entendant les excuses de son aîné et remua la tête de gauche à droite pour exprimer son désaccord.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » répondit-il. « J'ai très bien compris que nous ne pouvions pas y échapper et c'est pour cela que j'ai aussi été sincère envers mon domestique. » continua t-il. « Mais, c'est vrai que je suis un peu effrayé à l'idée de mourir… à l'idée de te perdre… » finit-il par dire dans un sanglot.

« Ne pleure pas. » fit Lavi en prenant son cadet dans ses bras. « Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Je serrais à tes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive alors, ne t'inquiète pas. » continua t-il. « Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et faire en sorte que tout ça n'arrive pas, je le ferai. Je serais même capable de renoncer à toi si cela pouvait arranger la situation mais malheureusement, c'est impossible… »

Allen ferma les yeux, entoura l'elfe de ses bras et serra la chemise de celui-ci tout en laissant couler des larmes silencieuses. Quand à Lavi, il resserra son étreinte et se contenta d'écouter les légers hoquetements qu'émettait le jeune humain de temps à autre et ce, durant quelques heures. Lorsqu'il les pleurs s'arrêtèrent, ce fut au moment où Allen s'endormit dans les bras de son aîné : exténué par les évènements et la crise de larmes abondantes. Lavi décida qu'il était préférable d'allonger Allen et il le mit sur les couvertures. Il lui essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient encore sur le visage du blandinet puis lui fit un bisou sur le front.

« Pardonne-moi. » finit-il par murmurer avant de se lever et de sortir de la cabane qui était maintenant devenu une sorte de maison pour eux.

Ainsi, dans le silence le plus total, le jeune elfe disparut de la petite demeure, le regard rempli d'une détermination à toute épreuve et se dirigea vers le Manoir des Walker : il allait mettre un point final à toute cette histoire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lavi arriva au manoir des Walker et il expliqua rapidement la situation au domestique qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt : il voulait voir le Père d'Allen et ce, dans les plus bref délais. Ce fut donc dans les minutes qui suivirent qu'il se fit recevoir par le Maître des lieux. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années assit sur une chaise et à côté de celui-ci, une femme un peu plus jeune : Lavi en déduit qu'il s'agissait des parents d'Allen.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. » fit la voix masculine et rauque du Père.

« Merci de me recevoir. » remercia le rouquin en s'inclinant légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise que lui avait indiqué le Maître des lieux.

« J'ai ouie dire de la situation par mon domestique. » fit le Père en rentrant directement dans la discussion. « Alors comme ça, tu es l'homme que mon fils aime… ou plutôt, l'elfe… » continua t-il. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Tu as pourtant dit que vous saviez déjà votre punition. » finit-il par dire.

« C'est justement pour cela que je suis venu vous voir. » expliqua le rouquin. « Si, par tout hasard, j'étais le seul à aimer votre fils – si en réalité, je forçais votre fils à rester à mes côtés et que cela venait à être découvert, serais-je le seul à être punit ? » demanda t-il sérieusement.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir. » répondit le père. « Malheureusement, mon fils a été très clair avec moi la semaine dernière : il t'aime réellement. » finit-il par dire.

« Ce n'est pas ma question. » répliqua l'elfe. « Mon père ne sait qu'une chose, que je suis amoureux d'un humain. Cependant, il ne sait pas si cet humain ressent de l'amour à mon égard et par ce fait, il ne peut pas le dénoncer coupable, n'es-ce pas ? » continua t-il.

« Oui, tu as raison sur ce point. » acquiesça l'humain.

« Je suis certain que vous ne voulez pas que votre fils meurt, même si cela va à l'encontre du Pacte alors, je vous propose ceci : nous allons annoncé aux deux familles que j'étais le seul à avoir de l'affection pour votre fils et que tous les actes que nous avons commis n'ont, en réalité, été fait que de mon chef. J'ai forcé votre fils à rester à mes côtés sous la menace – voilà la version que tout le monde connaîtra. » proposa Lavi. « Ainsi, je serais le seul à être exécuté et Allen pourra garder la vie sauve, je me trompe ? »

« Tu as tout à fait raison. Si nous le présentons ainsi, mon fils ne sera pas déclarer coupable. » répondit le père d'Allen.

« Dans ce cas- » commença le rouquin avant d'être coupé dans son élan.

« Crois-tu réellement que mon fils sera heureux si tu fais ça ? » fit une voix féminine et douce.

Lavi tourna la tête vers la femme qui était aux côtés du Maître des lieux et qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début. Il s'apprêta à répondre mais, encore une fois, la parole lui fut dérobée.

« Je ne connais pas vraiment la profondeur de votre relation mais, si mon fils a osé l'avouer à son père, je suis certaine que c'est parce qu'il t'aime réellement. » expliqua la mère d'Allen. « Alors, je peux te dire avec certitude que si tu oses commettre un tel acte, il t'en voudra pour toute sa vie… non… il s'en voudra durant toute sa vie… » finit-il par dire.

« Je sais que je suis égoïste mais… je ne veux pas le voir mourir. » avoua l'elfe après quelques secondes de silence. « Je ne veux vraiment pas que sa vie se termine si tôt… » finit-il par dire en serrant les dents pour empêcher ses larmes d'apparaître.

Devant la détermination du jeune elfe, les deux parents se regardèrent quelques instants puis la Mère se leva pour sortir de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

« Nous comprenons ton point de vue. » fit le Père. « Et d'après ce que tu as dis, tu es près à mourir, quoiqu'il arrive – nous l'avons bien compris. » continua t-il. « Cependant, nous ne connaissons pas la détermination de notre fils alors, nous ne pouvons te proposer que cette unique solution… » termina le père d'Allen en suspend.

Lavi fronça les sourcils, curieux de savoir ce qu'allait dire le Maître du manoir mais, aucun sons ne vinrent et ce, jusqu'à ce que la Maîtresse des lieux reviennent avec deux fioles qu'elle posa sur la table tout en gratifiant Lavi d'un léger sourire.

« Voici la solution que nous te proposons. » dit le père.

« Qu'es-ce que c'est ? » demanda Lavi en prenant l'une des fioles dans sa main.

« Du poison. » répondit la mère.

« Comment ?! » s'exclama le rouquin, surpris.

« Nous savons que tu es déterminé à mourir et l'une de ses fioles est pour toi : cela te permettra d'avoir une mort douce et sans souffrance. » expliqua t-elle.

« Et l'autre fiole… ? » demanda l'elfe avec hésitation.

« C'est pour notre fils. » répondit le père. « Prends-le avec toi. Parles-en avec Allen et laisse-le choisir. » expliqua t-il. « S'il choisit la mort, nous annoncerons la vraie version aux yeux des citoyens mais, s'il choisit de rester en vie, nous annoncerons la version que tu nous as proposé et ce, pour préserver la vie de notre fils. » finit-il par dire.

« Cette solution te convient-elle ? » demanda la mère en regardant Lavi dans les yeux.

« Oui, cela me semble juste. » répondit Lavi, tout de même un peu réticent à l'idée d'offrir une possibilité de mort à son amant. « Merci pour votre aide. » finit-il par dire en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Merci à toi d'être venu. » répondit la mère.

Lavi releva la tête et resta surpris à cause du sourire qu'elle lui offrait : il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi souriait-elle à la personne qui lui avait volé son fils et qu'il l'emmènerait sûrement à la mort… ? Il préféra ne pas s'attarder et il prit les deux fioles qu'il mit dans ses poches, salua une dernière fois les parents et sortit de la salle. Il accéléra la pas dans la manoir pour en sortir le plus rapidement possible et, une fois arriver dans le bois, il soupira un bon coup : il avait tenté le tout pour le tout maintenant, la décision revenait à Allen…

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la cabane, Allen ouvrait difficilement les yeux : il faut dire qu'à force de pleurer, ses yeux avaient gonflés et rougis. Il se frotta légèrement la tête et regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il était seul dans la cabane. En se rendant compte de ça, paniqué, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et fut soulager en voyant le rouquin assis devant la petit bâtisse.

« Lavi. » dit-il dans un soupir de soulagement.

En entendant la voix du blandinet, Lavi se retourna et lui offrit l'esquisse d'un sourire. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Allen comprit que quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'il s'était endormi : Lavi était beaucoup moins confiant et ce n'était pas normal.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda l'elfe en se levant.

« Oui. » répondit Allen, automatiquement. « Et toi ? Tu sembles troublé… » s'inquiéta t-il.

« Je ne peux pas te cacher grand-chose. » murmura l'aîné en se dirigeant vers Allen. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu veux bien m'écouter ? » demanda t-il.

« Bien sûr. » répondit le jeune humain, pas très sûr d'avoir choisis la meilleure réponse.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cabane et Lavi lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant son sommeil : la visite qu'il avait rendu aux parents d'Allen ; le choix qu'il leur avait proposé et la solution que les parents leur avait accordé. En écoutant l'histoire, le cadet avait eut envie de répliquer à certain moment mais Lavi l'en empêchait toujours en lui disant d'attendre la fin pour lui poser des questions. Finalement, lorsqu'il termina son récit, Allen resta silencieux – trop surpris par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Allen, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de mourir alors, rentre chez toi et tout reviendra dans l'ordre. » lui proposa l'elfe.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » répliqua le blandinet en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de mourir, c'est que je n'ai pas envie que TU meurs ! » cria t-il. « Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi ! »

« Allen, sois raisonnable. L'un de nous deux peut rester en vie alors, vit pour nous deux. » répondit Lavi après un soupir.

Cependant, le jeune humain n'apprécia pas la remarqua du rouquin et il finit par craqué : il leva la main pour finalement frapper l'une des joues de son aîné avec force. Lavi écarquilla les yeux de surprise et regarda son cadet, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Allen… ? » dit-il avec hésitation en voyant des larmes aux coins des yeux de celui-ci.

« IDIOT ! » s'écria le blandinet. « Tu crois que je pourrai vivre comme si de rien n'était après que tu sois mort ?! Tu penses donc que mes sentiments sont si légers que ça ?! » continua t-il. « Laisse-moi te dire une chose, si tu devais mourir, je ne m'en remettrai jamais et je mettrai fin à mes jours dans les heures qui suivront ! » dit-il en laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues. « Alors, arrêtes d'essayer de me convaincre de rester en vie… » finit-il par dire en posant ses mains et son front sur le torse de Lavi. « S'il te plaît… » murmura t-il.

« C'est toi l'idiot. » pensa Lavi en entourant son cadet de ses bras. « Tu es vraiment une tête de mule. » murmura t-il doucement à l'oreille de celui-ci. « Si tu y tiens tant, d'accord, je te donnerai l'une de ces fioles mais, avant ça… » continua t-il. « Laisse-moi t'étreindre encore une fois… » finit-il par dire d'une voix sensuelle.

Allen rougit intensément en entendant la dernière phrase de son aîné et releva la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes, il s'écarta de quelques millimètres et murmura un petit « je suis tout à toi. » qui eut pour effet d'enclencher le mode 'nuit torride' de Lavi. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol dans les secondes qui suivirent et, de manière beaucoup plus douce et lente que la première fois, le rouquin redécouvrit le corps, aussi blanc que le clair de lune, de son cadet. Il profita de chaque seconde pour explorer les moindres recoins du corps de son amant pour les garder en souvenirs et y laissa une petite marque par moment. Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes profitèrent de cette dernière nuit en la passant côte à côte, en le faisant durer le plus longtemps possible et en s'avouant des mots d'amour qui n'auraient peut-être jamais été prononcé si le Destin leur avait permit de vivre plus longtemps. Cependant, la nuit n'est jamais éternelle et très rapidement… non… trop rapidement, le soleil montra le bout de son nez. Les deux amants n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ils se regardaient dans les yeux et plus rien ne compter en dehors de l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un envers l'autre. En voyant le premier rayon de soleil éclairait la peau clair de son cadet, Lavi lui offrit un sourire amoureux tout en lui caressant délicatement la joue. Il ne prononça pas un mot, il savait que quoiqu'il dise, cela ne serait jamais assez pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là et Allen le savait tout aussi bien. Il resta lui aussi silencieux et il se contenta de poser une main sur celle de Lavi qui était posé sur sa joue tout en souriant à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider à s'habiller pour écrire, une bonne fois pour toute, le mot 'fin' à leur histoire. Une fois habillés, les deux jeunes hommes s'agenouillèrent l'un en face de l'autre, tenant chacun une fiole fermé dans leurs mains. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, se sourirent, se déclarèrent leur flamme par le simple biais de leur regard puis, ouvrirent le flacon en même temps. La synchronisation était parfaite, les gestes des deux amants étaient parfaitement identiques : ils fermèrent les yeux, apportèrent la fiole à leurs lèvres entrouvrit et laissèrent couler le liquide empoisonné dans leurs bouches avant de l'avaler. L'effet du poison fut comme l'avait décrit la mère d'Allen, rapide et sans douleur : les amants eurent le temps d'ouvrir les yeux une dernière fois pour se voir et se prendre la main avant de s'effondrer l'un à côté de l'autre, les visages presque côte à côte. Leurs rythmes cardiaques s'arrêtèrent doucement et dans les secondes qui suivirent, le silence était devenu le roi total de la pièce…

Les sabliers de leurs vies étaient arrivés à leur fin – tout le sable qui était à l'intérieur avait coulé à une vitesse incroyable depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et, personne n'avait assez de pouvoir pour retourner ce sablier et leur permettre de vivre une nouvelle fois cette aventure. Le mot 'fin' pouvait maintenant être écrit à la fin de leur histoire mais, n'oublions pas une chose. Ces deux êtres ont peut-être connu la mort mais, ils ont sûrement connu l'amour le plus intense et le plus doux qu'il puisse être donné à des mortels…

Fin –

La fin n'est pas comme je l'imaginais au départ mais, tant pis : je n'ai pas réussit à mettre en forme ce que je voulais au départ de l'OS donc, ça a donné ce que vous avez lu au final.^^

Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu !


End file.
